El Ladrón de mi Corazón
by DrianaIscariote
Summary: Es una adaptación de la historia de Yolanda Vargas Dulché "LADRONZUELA" en esta historia no es ladrona es ladrón y es nada mas y nada menos que Draco. Un Draco que quedo huérfano al terminar la primera guerra mágica y que nunca llego a ir Hogwarts ni compro una varita que sobrevivió solo en las calles del mundo mágico.Un Draco sin prejuicios pero falto de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola les traigo la Adaptación de la historia de Yolanda Vargas Dulché "Ladronzuela" espero que les guste.

 **Exención de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes Que Aquí Aparece pertenecen a JK ROWLLING Y LA HISTORIA EN SU mayoria A YOLANDA VARGAS Dulche.**

El LADRÓN DE MI CORAZÓN

CAPITULO I

Draco un muchacho que nació en cuna de oro; pero debido a la circunstancia y consecuencias que acarreo la participación de su familia en la primera guerra mágica, este quedo huérfano primero de padre que fue asesinado por mortifagos al enterarse que negó ser uno, después de madre debido a la tristeza de la pérdida de su esposo.

Así quedó huérfano y creció entre vendedores ambulantes y sinvergüenzas.

Nuestra historia empieza en una colonia aristocrática en el centro de Londres.

En todas ellas existen familias que gozan de comodidades y lujos.

Sin importarles o ignorando, que el mismo cielo ámbar también a muchos desheredados de la vida y la fortuna.

En el número 12 de Place un espléndida mansión vivía la familia Black Granger.

La tenue luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana iluminado de elegantes muebles de aquella sala.

El gran reloj del vestíbulo rompió el silencio para marcar las dos de la mañana.

La oscuridad envolvía la casa, solo un rayo de luz escapaba bajo la rendija de la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Era la biblioteca y cuarto de estudio de Hermione una joven bruja de 24 años.

Próxima a recibirse como abogada.

El ruido producido por alguien al abrir la saco de su ensismamiento.

Y sonrió al presentir de quien se trataba de su padrastro Sirius quien se casó con su madre al terminar la segunda guerra mágica quien murió hacia casi un año.

-Pero Sirius, ¿Todavía despierto a estás horas?

-Hermione, me angustia que duermas poco… y ¡Estudias demasiado!

-Ya se acercan los exámenes finales Sirius; además, mañana participare en algo tan especial que me causan miedo.

-¿Miedo?, tú la bruja más inteligente de su generación e insufrible sabe lo todo según el amargado de Severus.

-Sí y más en está ocasión se nos someterá a una prueba fuera de lo normal. Todos participaremos en un jurado ficticio Winzamut.

-Explícate Hermione, no entiendo.

-Cada uno de los pasantes tomaremos el papel de defensor o fiscal en varios casos.

-¿Y a quién van a defender o a condenar?

-Reos que purgan condenas por delitos leves quien después de nuestra prueba volverán a su encierro.

-Y tú, ¿A quién defenderás o acusaras?

-Todavía no lo sé ojala me encomienden la defensa; pero no sé de quién. ¿Imaginas mis nervios? –Lo dijo mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

\- Eso me parece irregular, ustedes necesitan saber de quién se trata para preparar sus argumentos.

-Eso acontecería si se tratara de un juicio real, pero los maestros nos la pusieron muy dura… No sabremos nada hasta el instante miso de que sienten al procesado en el banquillo.

-Eso es injusto Hermione.

-Lo sé Sirius, la idea nació de nosotros… los pasantes; quisimos probar conocimientos jurídicos y nuestra capacidad de improvisación. Más ahora nos arrepentimos.

-Aun así, estoy segura de que vencerás a todos, no por algo eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación.

-Así será siempre, que tu cariño me aliente.

Sirius beso la frente de Hermione, pero su boca mostraba un rictus de amargura.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

-Hermione dijo espera tomándolo del brazo

-Lo de siempre me entristece pensar que mientras tú te conviertes en una mujer de provecho tu prima desciende más cada día.

-Pansy, me ha prometido enmendarse

-Promesas que no cumple jamás. –Dijo con un gesto con la mano.

-Ya vez que abandonó sus estudios de medimaga; y ahora se dedica a beber e ir de antro en antro tanto en el mundo mágico y muggle.

-Si es así, desde que murieron sus padres- Dijo Hermione.

-Cuando no ha llegado a estas horas siempre pienso en lo peor –Dijo Sirius.

-No te preocupes Sirius, no debe tardar.

-Ahora ve a dormir, antes de que me enoje contigo.

Al quedar a solas Hermione se acercó a la ventana hondamente afligida

Desgraciadamente el problema de Pansy revestía mayor gravedad de la él suponía.

Casi al amanecer el angustiado hombre regreso; pues la joven aun no llegaba.

-Me preocupa que Pansy no…

-Ve a descansar Sirius, yo la esperare.

Al retirarse Sirius, la futura abogada sintió que la sangre le hervía, no podía permitir que la conducta de su prima su padrastro sufriera.

Una hora después, se asomó a la ventana al escuchar que un carro se detenía ante el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

De un auto convertible rojo bajo una muchacha pelinegra de ojos verdes, vestida con una minifalda negra y una blusa verde de tirantes fumando un cigarro.

-¿Qué paso Pansy?, vamos a seguirle…

-No puedo Blaise. Mi tío no puede dormir hasta que llego.

-¡Voy! ¡La bebita de su tío! –Dijo Roger Davis.

-¡No! ¡Ya vete!... no te vaya a regañar tu tío loco. –Dijo con un tono sarcástico en la voz Marcos Flich

-Yo sé mi rollo. Ustedes nunca lo entenderán. –Dijo la muchacha guiñándoles un ojo.

-Ya córtenla, por payasa, ¡No jala parejo!

-¡Adiós nena consentida! –Dijeron Marcus y Roger al mismo tiempo.

-Pansy te esperamos mañana donde siempre… ¡Si te deja tu tío!

El automóvil arranco con el estruendo de su escape abierto y el escándalo de sus ocupantes totalmente faltos de responsabilidad.

Pansy no entro a la casa hasta que los vio dar vuelta en la esquina.

Alegre por el alcohol ingerido, Pansy entro a la mansión Black.

La luz de una lámpara ilumino la estancia del vestíbulo.

Hizo que la pelinegra se detuviera en seco

-Ah eres tu come libros. Creí por un momento que era Sirius.

-Pansy, necesito que hablemos.

-¡Huy!... huy… huy… ¡¿Ya vas a comenzar a sermonearme?!

Tomo asiento bruscamente sobre un sofá cercano y miro a su ahora prima con toda la burla que podía reflejar su rostro.

-Tú dirás "corazón".

Con aparente tranquilidad Hermione se acercó a la pelinegra.

-Precisa ya poner punto final a esta situación dijo Hermione.

\- ¿A cuál "abogangster"?

-¿Crees pertinente continuar con esta vida negativa y de libertinaje que llevas sin respetar las reglas de la casa?

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!

\- ¡Escucha! No me hagas perder la paciencia, Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy se puso de pie y aunque tambaleante, miro retadoramente a Hermione.

-¿Qué te importa que hago o deje de hacer?

-Sabes bien que me importas Pansy. Hemos hablado mucho sobre que estas poniendo tu vida en riesgo y no estás haciendo nada bueno para tu futuro.

-¡Demasiado!... Y ahora por centésima vez. Te repito, que me dejes vivir mi vida… ¿Lo oyes?... ¡Mi vida! Y eso a nadie le pertenece más que a mí, ¿Entiendes?, maldita sangre sucia.

-Quizás aceptaría tus palabras sino peligrara la salud de Sirius.

Pansy comenzó a sacar algo de su bolso, con todo el cinismo prendió un cigarro le dio una calada se paró y soltó el humo en la cara de una desconcertada y enojada Hermione.

-Al pulgoso ese es fácil de engañar ya no ese merodeador ni astuto hombre.

Ante el cinismo de la joven Hermione detuvo el impulso de callarla con un bofetón, comprendía que en el estado en que se encontraba Pansy la hacía ser más cínica de lo normal.

-Vete a dormir Pansy, mañana hablaremos.

-¡Dilo de una vez sangre sucia! ¡¿Para qué darle largas?!

-Mira Sirius, ignora que yo he tenido que sacarte dos veces de la cárcel muggle; Peor me opongo a ver que te hundas cada día más.

-¡Muy fácil! ¡Nomás cierra los ojitos y no mires nada!

Continuo fumando como si nada de lo que decía Hermione le importara.

Hermione la miro con ira y dijo:

-Por primera vez te advierto que di deseas continuar con esa vida de holgazanería y vicio mejor te vas buscando casa.

-¡¿No me digas?!... –Dijo dando otra calada al cigarro -… ¿Y tú quién te crees para correrme de aquí?!

-¡Tu prima mayor! Si no se olvida, soy mayor que tú Parkinson.

-Y a ti se te olvida que solo eres la hijastra de mi tío nada sanguíneo nos une gracias a Merlín y solo eres mayor que yo por unos cuantos meses. –Dijo con el cigarro en la boca y haciendo una seña con los dedos.

-Mira Hermy, sé que para mi tío eres la niña buena, la niña angelical y la come libros de la familia perdón estudiosa.

Pero para mí, no pasas de ser una pobre sabe lo todo sujeta a la rutina establecida por todos es: magos y brujas… vejetes como ese viejo y la amargada de Magonagall le dijo señalándola con el dedo índice.

-Piensa lo que se te dé la gana; pero no permitiré que tu conducta siga enfermando a mi padre.

-Recuerda que también es mi tío… Así que, ¡Ni modo come libros!

-Riendo sínicamente, Pansy se dirigió hacia el mini bar para servirse de beber seguida por una colérica castaña.

-Hay que decirle al pulgoso que compre un Whisky menos corriente… Sí… Hermy, nuestro nivel requiere que tome cosas menos corrientes.

Hermione haciendo acopió de toda su paciencia cambio el tono de su voz.

-Por favor Pansy, así no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo.

-Ya llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿O qué? Tu afirmas que soy de lo peor y yo que tu eres muy tonta, ¿Qué más quieres?

-Está bien, pero recuerda que pronto me recibiré.

-¡Felicitaciones anticipadas! ¡Salud! –Dijo y bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo trago.

-Y me casare en cuanto me titulé.

-¿Con…Harry?

-Así es.

-Creí que habías terminado con él cuando se fue a Francia.

-Pues creíste mal. Pronto regresara; y nos casaremos.

Pansy repego la copa a sus labios, mirando a Hermione con verdadera furia.

-Por eso te pido que recapacites, si te vas a quedar sola con Sirius.

-Y deberé consolarlo por lo mucho que te va a extrañar, ¿no es eso?

-Si tú comportamiento se debe a un sentimiento de celos, ya vas a aquedarte sola. Buenas noches, Pansy.

-¡Se casa con Harry! ¡Con Harry! ¡La muy tonta!

A día siguiente los pasantes de leyes mágicas se encontraban nerviosos afuera de la corte de Wirzeumg, en espera del momento de examen.

-¿Para qué se nos ocurriría tamaña estupidez? –Dijo una castaña de ojos verdes y tez pálida era la menor de las hermanas Greengrass.

-No pluralices, a ti a Cormac les debemos la idea.

-Les aseguro que nos aprobaran en masa.

-No creo que califique, está prueba que no figura en el pan de estudios. –Dijo Hermione.

-Neville sí que la pasara peor que nosotros.

-Grave error que aun tartamudo se le ocurriera estudiar leyes.

-Callen, que ahí viene.

-Trae cara de entierro, pobre.

Efectivamente el pobre Neville sufría más que todos.

-Se-se –se los dije, mu-cha-chas… a mí me-me-me va a tro-tro-tronar.

-Mira Neville, cuando se te atoren las palabras, ¡Chifla! – Le dijo Cormac.

-¡No la friegues Cormac! Se la pasaría chiflando todo el día.

-¡Discúlpame Nevi! Debiste estudiar para medimago y no para abogado.

-Es que me-me gusta mu-mucho.

Todas las bromas y las risas concluyeron con la llegada de los profesores.

-¡Aguas!... El enemigo al frente. –Dijo Astorias

-Será la hora de nuestro requiescal in pace. –Dijo Hermione

-Buenos días jóvenes, Hermione

-Buenos días Kingsley –Dijo Hermione

-Muchachos, ustedes nos pidieron llevar a cabo un jurado y el consejo académico acepto su novedosa petición.

-Naturalmente, está prueba no influirá en su promedio de calificaciones.

-Me-menos mal.

-Sabe profesor, si quiere cancelarla, nosotros… -Dijo Cormac

-¡Sería muy conveniente! –Dijo Astorias

-No jovencitos, ya que ustedes lo sugirieron nos interés confirmar sus progreso de en derecho penal y oratoria.

Todos pusieron cara de asombro y angustia.

-Pero profesor, ni siquiera conocemos a los presos.

-Cada uno comparecerá y tendrán ocasión de interrogarlo.

-¿Vamos a vernos la cara con presos de verdad? –Pregunto Hermione.

-Con algunos que fueron detenidos durante el día de ayer. El papel de defensor o de agente de la corte de Wizengamot. Que según el caso, no influirá para nada en el juicio que oficialmente se le siga.

En la sala, los profesores tomaron asiento tras la barra del jurado sonreían levemente ante el nerviosismo de aquel grupo.

-Esta urna contiene la designación de "DEFENSOR" o "FISCAL". Cada uno de ustedes pase a tomar un papel índico el ministro.

-¡Me toco defensor , Tory ¿Y a ti?

-Fiscal del ministerio y a mí dijo Cormac.

-¿Y a ti Neville? dijo Cormac.

-A mí De-de-defensor.

-Ya mandaste al pobre que te toque a Azkaban dijo Hermione con una pequeña risa entre dientes.

-Le corresponde pasar primeramente ante el banquillo a Hermione Jean Granger y a Asturias Greengrass.

-Ministro , cuando el defensor no conoce los antecedentes del acusado es difícil de defender , lo considero antijurídico , indico Hermione.

-Coincido con la irregularidad del procedimiento, pero la prueba se efectuara así.

-¿Ni si quiera podremos saber la peligrosidad del prisionero que nos va a tocar? Dijo una asustada Asturias.

-Solo sé que el primer caso se trata de un chico; ignoro sus antecedentes. A ustedes corresponde investigar los durante los interrogatorios.

Astorias sonrió abiertamente.

-Te voy a ganar amiga por que echar tierra es fácil, con o sin motivo, dijo Asturias, echando el cabello asía atrás con un gesto de superioridad.

-No pienso darte ese gusto. Nos encontramos en igualdad de circunstancias: las dos ignoramos su personalidad dijo con tono de sabelotodo.

-Tratándose de un chico te ganare el pleito te lo aseguro, porque cuando ellos delinquen no descuidan detalle.

Las dos estudiantes ocuparon sus lugares correspondientes.

El público lo formaba los alumnos de la universidad de leyes mágicas, dispuestos a divertirse en grande.

-Señores y señoritas va a dar principio la audiencia .Las pasantes Hermione Granger y Astorias Greengrass actuaran como defensora y fiscal, respectivamente, en el juicio de Draco Lestrange.

Draco Lestrange... 23 años, acusado de robo en la vía pública en el callejón Diagon, golpeo a un señor bárbaramente para arrebatarle la caja de una varita recién comprada para su hijo.

-¿Para qué quería robar una varita?... Esto es extraño pensó Hermione.

-¡Pan comido amiga! –Dijo Astorias cínicamente.

-¡Maravilloso "Dragón" me ha tocado!

-Presenten al acusado, por favor.

-Al momento señor ministro.

Llena de nerviosismo, Hermione miraba hacía la puerta por donde entraría su defendido.

Pero los minutos pasaban sin que nadie se presentara.

-Creo que ya se escapó. –Dijo Asturias a Hermione.

\- ¡Merlín te oiga!

De pronto se empezaron a oír los gritos de un chico

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Malditos idiotas aurores!

Todos los presentes se empezaron a ver los unos a los otros con desconcierto y la curiosidad de conocer al dueño de aquella voz.

-¡Ay!, ¡no me muerdas chico idiota!

-¡No lo sueltes, que parece león!

Al fin, los dos aurores lograron introducir al acusado, que se revolvía furioso.

-¡Quieto!

Hermione sintió que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies al ver la clase de fiera que iba a defender…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola les traigo la Adaptación de la historia de Yolanda Vargas Dulché "Ladronzuela" espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Que Aquí Aparece pertenecen a JK ROWLLING Y LA HISTORIA EN SU mayoría A YOLANDA VARGAS Dulche.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

De pronto, el chico se quedó quieto mirando a todos los presentes através de su pelo rubio platinado largo que le cubría casi toda su cara por lo desordenado y largo de su cabello.

-Tome asiento el acusado – Dijo el ministro

-Te están hablando –Dijo uno de los aurores.

-¿A mí? ¿Quién?

\- Haga el favor de sentarse –Volvió a repetir el ministro.

-¿Y tú que dijiste vegete? ¡Ya se sentó!

-Tranquilízate muchacho, no tengas miedo, que no te pasara nada.

-¿Miedo yo?... ¡Ah! Que vegete tan creído.

Ante los desplantes del chico y su manera de expresarse, los estudiantes irrumpieron en ruidosas carcajadas.

-¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!

-Nos vamos a divertir…

Casi con miedo Hermione se acercó a él

-Por favor muchacho, tenga la bondad de sentarse.

-Así me gusta muñeca, que me traten como se debe.

Esta simple frase hizo que se ruborizara un poco la castaña.

-Asturias Greengrass puede empezar su interrogatorio.

Dominada por el nerviosismo, la muchacha se acercó mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué te trais tarado? ¿Soy o me parezco?

-Se te acusa de haber arrebatado la caja de una varita a un señor; y además lo golpeaste brutalmente.

-Tuve que darle sus trompadas para que se callara. Se la pedí por las buenas; pero ladraba más que un perro en celo.

-¿Aceptas entonces tu robo y el acto de violencia?

\- ¿Para qué tanto arguende por haber robado a un riquillo?

\- No más preguntas –Dijo Astorias

-Más te vale, porque ya me estaba cansando de oír tu voz de cotorra.

-Espero que los señores del jurado se hayan percatado del cinismo con que este vulgar ladronzuelo hace gala de su delito, sin mostrar el menor respeto hacía las leyes mágicas que nos rigen ni a la sociedad en que vivimos.

Draco miro a todos los presentes con una sonrisa ladeada y con una mirada de superioridad.

-Pro todo lo antes expuesto, solicitare a su debido tiempo, la máxima pena correspondiente al delito de robo. – Dijo Asturias.

-Bajo esa apariencia graciosa se esconde un alma podrida como la de sus tíos mortifagos que seguía por los más bajos instintos que pueden conducirlo hasta el crimen.

\- ¡Óyeme idiota!... ¿Por qué no te acercas a decírmelo en la cara?

-Por favor guarda silencio. –Dijo Hermione.

-No fuera siendo… ¿No oyes lo que está diciendo está hurraca de mí?

-Yo soy tu defensora, más tienes que ayudarme.

\- ¿Mi defensora? ¡Pues échatela muñeca!... Ya me traen de encargo y yo ni siquiera la conozco.

Nuevamente los muchachos rompieron a reír, aplaudiendo entusiasmados.

-¡No te dejes!

-¡Mucho Draco!

-¡Silencio!... ¡Silencio!... O de lo contrario suspenderemos esta prueba… La llevamos a cabo a petición de ustedes. Pero únicamente si guardan la debida compostura.

-¡Tac! ¡Tac!

\- ¿Qué viejito tan chistoso!... ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

-Después te explico… –Dijo Hermione. -… Por lo pronto te defenderé aquí; pero con palabras.

-Pues no haces un buen trabajo muñeca.

-Tiene la palabra Hermione Granger.

-Te llamas Draco Lestreangs, ¿verdad?

\- ¡No!

-Entonces te ruego decirme tu verdadero nombre.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡que rogona! El nombre si es, pero el apellido es de los bastardos de mis tíos.

\- ¿Bastardos? ¿Quieres explicarte?

\- ¡Mis tíos! Les digo así porque son unos mal paridos que nunca me dijeron mi verdadero apellido.

\- ¿Desde cuándo vendes cosas en el callejón Diagon?

-Pues ya ando en los seis meses des que me fui de esa casa

\- ¿Por qué te saliste de ahí?

\- A tía Alecto le gustaba mi cuerpo para practicar su maleficio preferido.

\- Si tu tía te golpeaba, ¿No te defendía tu tío?

\- ¿Cuál? Si a los dos les gustaba hacerlo.

\- ¿Vivías solo con tus tíos?

\- Y con un tipo que tenía una extraña lengua era muy raro; pero al poco tiempo supe que fue apresado y llevado a Azkaban.

-Eso es todo, Draco. Muchas gracias.

\- ¿No que ibas a sacar la cara por mí muñeca?

Hermione camino con paso firme por la sala y se detuvo ante el jurado.

\- Señores del jurado, ministro… Hago hincapié en la corta edad de mi defendido. Yo lejos de asombrarme por que delinca. Un muchacho tan joven y falto de cualquier educación, lo considero digno de compasión y ayuda…

-Puras tonterías.

\- A este muchacho nacido, dentro de un medio negativo criado por mortifagos sin más amparo que el otorgado por su propio destino y sin más escuela que la de la vida.

\- ¿Escuela?... No hables… ¡No hables de cosas tristes!

\- No podemos juzgarlo sin tomar en cuenta esos factores… ¡Que sabemos nosotros si el hambre y las ansias de tener una varita lo obligó a cometer el robo que aquí se le imputa.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Nada de hambrosia! ¡Un elfo llamado Dobby se robó dos pays de manzana uno para él y otro para mí en las tres escobas!

\- ¿?

\- Las risas estallaron en la sala

\- ¡Silencio!, el acusado debe callar mientras no se le interrogue.

-He terminado señor ministro.

Como si no se tratara de él, el joven se entretenía en componer el cierre de su chamarra negra.

\- Se inicia el debate. Tiene la palabra el señor fiscal

\- Señores del jurado… Confirmo lo dicho por mí durante el interrogatorio; ya que ustedes mismos presenciaron la rebeldía y cinismo del acusado y han podido percatarse de sus bajos instintos. –Dijo Asturias.

-Les pido, como justiciero tribunal mundo mágico, declarar a Draco Lestreangs culpable de los delitos que se le imputan.

\- Esta corte concede la palabra a la abogada defensora.

\- Me dirijo no a su cerebro, si no a su corazón. Drago Lestreangs, no se encontraría en ese banquillo si una mano generosa le hubiera brindado protección… Seres como el pasan diariamente a nuestro lado, sin que nos importen sus luchas, sus tristezas, su desesperación por sobrevivir…

Draco volteo a ver al jurado con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-Si apeláramos a nuestra conciencia, nos convertiríamos de acusadores en acusados.

Y ante la elocuencia de Hermione, que mantenía emocionados a los estudiantes y complacidos a sus maestros, el reloj marcaba su paso inexorable.

-Que la ley y la sociedad mágica no condenen a muchachos como este, si no que acudan en su ayuda para salvarlos de la misma miseria y del crimen. ¡Amparen a Draco Lestreangs con su veredicto absolutorio señores del jurado!

Prolongados aplausos rubricaron la pieza de oratoria de Hermione.

\- ¡Clap! ¡Clap! ¡Clap!

Cuando volvió con sus compañeros la felicitaron calurosamente.

\- ¡Estupendo! –Dijo Cormac

-El maestro Crauch aprobara tus conceptos.

-Reconozco la superioridad de tu defensa.

-Dijo Asturias.

-Gracias Asturias, no dudo de tu capacidad ante un verdadero jurado.

Tras explicar el presidente de la audiencia que se prescindiría de la liberación del jurado por carecer de objeto, toco su turno a Neville y su contrincante detengámonos en la defensa de aquel.

\- ¡Cállense que ya le llegó el turno al tartamudo! –Dijo alguien entre el público

\- Se-se-señores mi-mi-mi-embros del ju-ju- ju-rado…

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!

-El ca-ca… el caso que nos ocupa de este humilde hombre. Tan humilde, que su sola condición nos obliga a defenderlo. Ha sido acusado de cortar un árbol en los terrenos de la familia de sangres pura Nott y es que mientras crece su cultivo de calabazas, él tiene que dar de comer a su familia; y jamás imagino que ese árbol estuviera en los límites de los terrenos de la familia Nott pues no vió ninguna vaya o cerca que detallara los límites del terreno.

-¿?

\- ¡Muchachos! ¡Neville no tartamudea!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Deja oír!

\- Si has lo más escondido del mundo mágico no llega la civilización, ni la mano amiga, ¿Por qué se aplican el rigor de las leyes? ¿Por qué vamos a condenarlo si nunca o hemos ayudado?

-Sus ropas viejas son humildes; pero limpias como su conciencia. Porque allá, entre las montañas y valles; si no existen envidias, ni ambiciones… ni ese smog humano que despiden las intrigas y la falsedad de quienes nos llamamos civilizados.

\- Si señores, este pobre mago, parte esencial de nuestro mundo; y al que aún no alcanza la justicia social para educarlo y ayudarlo. Es al que nuestras leyes castigan con toda severidad.

Dos horas más tarde, los catedráticos daban sus felicitaciones calurosas a los muchachos por su brillante prueba.

\- Sin reserva los felicito a todos –Dijo el ministro de magia.

-Señor ministro, me parece que Hermione Granger debería llevar su teoría a la práctica. –Dijo Astorias en un tono malicioso.

\- Si yo creo que la mano protectora a que se refirió, debe ser la de ella, para salvaguardar a ese infeliz desamparado de la vida. –Segundo Cormac

\- ¿Qué? –Dijo Hermione entre dientes.

\- Estas personas sufren reclusión en poco días, con creo que haya ninguna objeción para que la licenciada Granger obtenga la custodia del chico. Si el asilo lo desea; aunque ya no esté en edad para una tutora si necesita de una persona que se encargue de educarlo. Su rostro se me hizo un poco familiar. –Dijo Kingsley

-Pero Kingsley, ellos solo desean jugarme una broma –Dijo la castaña

\- Pues mira, tu gozas de una estupenda posición en el mundo mágico y no parece descabellado; y que no creó que le moleste a Sirius. Y hay muchas habitaciones en la mansión Black. –Dijo Kingsley.

-Su rostro me es familiar. –Dijo una voz varonil que arrastraba las palabras.

Era Theodore Nott, padre que estuvo presente en el juicio de ese pobre mago –A ti no Kingsley.

\- Si es verdad, me recuerda a alguien; pero no sé a quién… Ya lo recordaremos.

\- Es verdad segundo el señor Nott y que mejor para educarlo que la señorita Granger.

-Es que me voy a casar y… -Alcanzo a decir Hermione antes de ser interrumpida por Asturias.

-¡Por favor Hermione!... No te creó capaz de volverle la espalda a ese pobre muchacho

La estudiante no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencida ante la broma de sus compañeros.

\- Bueno, no lo había pensado, más si él no se opone… Intentaría ayudarlo.

-Bueno Hermione, me despido. –Dijo Kingsley.

-Espero que acepte ir contigo.

El señor Lestreangs

-Yo también me voy estoy seguro que aceptara cualquier cosa que necesite el chico házmelo saber y mandare a Theo porque Black no tiene buen gusto; y es muy viejo para algunas cosas de muchachos.

\- Claro señor Nott, dele mis saludos a Teo.

\- Claro señorita Granger. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia el hombre y con eso se fue.

-Bueno ahora voy a hablar con el muchacho. Los veo luego chicos.

En una de las salas está el rubio hablando con unos aurores.

\- Oye tú, ya tengo hambre; y ya me quiero ir. – Pero lo dijo tan rápido que no le entendieron.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- No entendí nada.

-¿Que si ya me puedo largarme de aquí? O ¿Vas a volver a meterme al bote?

La castaña entro en la sala mirando lo mejor de que lo vio en el juicio.

\- Tiene el cabello muy largo, se ve un poco sucio y se viste como un vago muggle. Sus pantalones e ven más viejos que los que usaba. La chamarra de cuero se ve rota. – Pensó la castaña, suspirando término por acercarse a donde estaba Draco hablando con dos muchachas Padma y Parvati.

\- ¿Qué me vez? ¿Acaso te gusta lo que vez muñeca? –Dijo Draco.

\- Vaya fibra de muchacho –Dijo Padma.

\- ¡No vas a entender nada de lo que dice! Arrastra mucho las palabras o lo dice tan rápido que no le entiendes – Dijo Parvati.

\- Chicas, me dejan sola con él, por favor.

-Está bien, te dejamos con tú… "Dragón". No vaya a querer comerte Hermione –Dijo Parvati.

\- ¿Qué quieres muñeca?

\- Draco, ¿Te gustaría irte conmigo?

\- ¡¿Qué me viste cara de gigolo?!... ¿Tan urgida estás?... pero si quieres podemos llegar a un acuerdo muñeca. –Dijo acercándose a la castaña y tomándola por la cintura.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Hermione, que vio como se acercaba cada vez más la cara del rubio a su rostro.

-Estoy jugando, jamás haría algo así.

-Yo no soy ese tipo de chicos; además no eres mi tipo. –Dijo el chico entre risas.

Hermione no pudo menos que sonreír y ponerse roja como tomate.

\- ¿Podrías soltarme? –Este así lo hizo esta vez el que se puso rojo fuel chico.

-No me mal intérpretes, se trata de que vivas en mi casa, al cuidado de mi padre.

-¡Ahora cuéntame uno de elfos! Porque ese cuento no me lo creó.

-Mira, si aceptas, vendrás conmigo a mi casa y te querré como a un hermano.

\- ¿A poco?

-Te lo aseguro. Yo pronto voy a casarme.

\- Entonces, ¿Para qué me quieres a mí?

\- Eres casi de mi edad y no tienes un lugar seguro donde vivir; y corres muchos peligros en las calles del mundo mágico y muggle.

\- ¡¿Y tú como sabes cómo vivo o los peligros que corro en las calles?!

\- Tú sinceridad me agrada. En mi casa podrás educarte, tendrás un padre que te cuide y te quiera, ¿Te gustaría?

\- ¡Claro que sí!, pero, ¿dónde voy a encontrar a una persona que me quiera?

\- Conmigo, yo te ofrezco un hogar, educación y el amor de mi padre y el mío.

Después de haber conseguido la libertad del chico, Hermione guío su automóvil rumbo a la mansión Black por las calles de Londres muggle.

A su lado iba Draco al que consideraba era su premio por una buena defensa.

\- ¿Quieres recogerte el pelo?... – Le dijo dándole una cinta elástica. -… Apenas y se te ve la cara.

El chico obedeció y la chica quedo asombrada de lo sucio del rostro del chico; pero se podía apreciar sus facciones finas pero varoniles, mandíbula cuadrada, piel blanca como el mármol, labios delgados pero apetecibles y esa mirada profunda con unos hermosos ojos grises, un color poco usual pensó la castaña dijo.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Hace cuanto que no te lavas la cara!

\- Luego no tengo tiempo.

Cuando el coche se detuvo ante el número 12 Grimmauld place Hermione hizo un movimiento de varita y los edificios comenzaron a moverse para dejar a la vista la imponente mansión Black.

-Demonios eres rica, ¿Verdad?...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

Si les gusta le historia haganmelo saber dejando su REVIEW .


	3. Chapter 3

Hola les traigo la Adaptación de la historia de Yolanda Vargas Dulché "Ladronzuela" espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Que Aquí Aparece pertenecen a JK ROWLLING Y LA HISTORIA EN SU mayoría A YOLANDA VARGAS Dulche.**

* * *

CAPITULO III

Draco se bajó primero del automóvil, rodeo el auto para abrirle la puerta a Hermione dándole la mano.

Hermione todavía de la mano de Draco le dijo:

\- Ven, si tú quieres mi casa será tu casa.

\- A mí, se me figura que por ahí te drogaste

-¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¿Qué si no has fumado mariguana o algo?

\- No como crees, ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque solamente así querías que alguien como yo viviera en tú casa.

\- Solo que creó que cuando empezó la guerra entre a robar a esta casa junto con Mundungus Flecher, nada más que se veía como abandonada, solo había un elfo viejo que nos seguía; pero no hizo nada por detenernos.

\- Pero entraste con él, Kreacher no nos dijo nada de ti solo nos dijo de Mundungus, ¿Por qué?.

\- No lo sé, tal vez no le molesto que me llevara un reloj muy fino de oro blanco y esmeraldas en forma de serpiente me dolió tenerlo que vender me gustó mucho; pero comía o me lo quedaba.

\- Que extraño Kreacher no lo menciono solo algunos objetos propiedad de los Black.

\- Recuerdo que tenía unas iniciales eran D.L.M, sino hubiera tenido la M serían mis iniciales. –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Como sea, entremos espero que no vuelvas a robar nada de esta casa. Me entiendes Draco. –Dijo Hermione.

Draco no contesto solo se quedó viendo todo.

\- Guau, todo está muy diferente que la última vez que… -No termino de decir esto cuando se destapo el retrato de la señora Black.

\- Sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre en mi casa gritaba la señora Black

Kreacher apareció de pronto en un pop y cerro la cortina para callar los gritos del retrato de la señora Black

\- Bienvenida a casa señorita dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

\- Kreacher por favor no hagas eso me hace sentir incomoda. - dijo Hermione

\- Oh no señorita, sería una falta de respeto de mi parte no hacerlo; ya que usted es una heroína de guerra e hija de amo Sirius.

-Está bien Kreacher si así te sientes cómodo lo puedes seguir haciendo… ¿Esta Sirius en casa?

-Si señorita, está en la biblioteca

-Podrías decirle que por favor baje que tenemos visita

El pobre elfo rascándose el cabeza muy sorprendido fijo sus ojos en el muchacho, volteó a ver con sus enormes ojos saltones y azules a su joven ama.

\- ¿Visita?

\- Si… Tenemos visita. Kreacher, ¿No vez?

\- ¡Ah sí!... Usted perdone a este viejo elfo, no me di cuenta

El elfo desapareció en un pop

\- Ven, te voy a enseñar la casa. Este es el vestíbulo y ya conociste a Kreacher.

\- Está considerablemente más limpio que la última vez que estuve aquí. Hasta se podría patinar. –Dijo Draco con una sonrisa

\- Aquí comemos. La mesa es muy grande para res de familia… Mi prima Pansy, mi padre y yo.

-Es muy bonito

\- Y está es la sala, ¿Te gusta?

-Es muy grande cuanto lujo ese mural es muy peculiar.

Hermione se acercó al árbol genealógico de los Black… Con Hermione de espaldas, Draco veía todo con asombro y avaricia, miraba aquel lujo, los muebles, las cortinas, las estatuas todo le parecía un sueño ya pensaba cuanto ganaría vendiendo todo eso.

\- Es el árbol genealógico de la familia de mi padre. –Dijo Hermione tocando el hueco donde estaba el nombre de Sirius.

-Es muy grande… -Dijo Draco acercándose -… ¿Por qué hay huecos negros?

-A eso son Black que fueron repudiados por otros miembros de la familia.

-Es extraño, que gente tan rara.

\- Bueno espérame aquí, no tardo voy a ver por qué no baja mi padre. Por favor siéntate. Te quedas en tu casa.

Draco no le contesto solo se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala.

En ese momento en que Hermione se alejó de la sala Draco se levantó y de una bolsa interna de su chamarra de cuero saco lo que le pareció de valor en el saco.

Draco en cuanto tuvo estatuas de bronce y demás en el saco corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la entrada de la mansión Black, ya casi llegaba a la puerta cuando se sintió embestido por un enorme perro negro que le mostraba el colmillo amenazante la voz de Hermione retumbo en el lugar.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Deja en paz a Draco!

De pronto sobre Draco no estaba el enorme perro, sino un hombre de cuarenta y tantos pálido de pelo negro.

\- Pero Hermione, se estaba robando cosas

\- Sirius por favor, quítate de encima de Draco.

Sirius en un rápido movimiento le quito el saco

\- Mira nomas que angelito saliste muchacho. –Dijo Sirius vaciando el contenido.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al ver las muchas cosas que Draco cargaba en ese pequeño saco.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?... Si no tiene una varita. –Dijo Hermione

\- Lo hizo Mundungus, un hechizo de expansión indetectable. Para cuando nos revisaran pensaran que no llevábamos nada. –Dijo Draco con la voz un poco amortiguada ya que calló de boca con Sirius encima de él.

-Sirius ya quítate de encima de Draco por favor – Dijo Hermione jalando al pelinegro del brazo

Draco al levantarse se quitó el gorro de la chamarra de cuero que al caer se acomodó en su cabeza.

Sirius al verlo sin ella puso una cara de asombro y se puso un poco más pálido de lo normal y murmuro.

-Lucius, estás vivo

Hermione y Draco voltearon a verlo y los dos al mismo tiempo dijeron

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Hermione es la que hablo primero

-Sirius él es Draco no Lucius. Un momento, ¿Quién es Lucius?

-Es el esposo de mi fallecida prima Narcissa. El murió en la primera guerra mágica a manos de Barty Crovoch Jr., mi prima loca y los hermanos Lestreangs.

-Draco al escuchar su apellido volteo a ver a Sirius y casi con temor le pregunto.

-Pero, yo me apellido Lestreangs, ¿Quién son dos hermanos de los que habla?

-Rodolfus y Rabastor Lestreangs, el primero es esposo de mi trastornada prima Bellatrix los dos murieron en la guerra, de Rabastor nunca se supo nada hasta que fue apresado hace poco.

-Draco se puso más pálido de lo normal, al darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo estuvo conviviendo con asesinos.

-Señor, ¿usted podría decirme si alguna vez le mencionaron o supo de mi existencia? Yo viví con Rabastor y su esposa Alecto; pero me dijeron que solo eran ms tíos y que mis padres me abandonaron porque nunca quisieron tener hijo y por eso me dejaron con ellos.

-No. - Sirius empezó a caminar rumbo a la sala donde estaba el árbol genealógico de los Black

-Hermione y Draco lo siguieron

Al llegar Sirius empezó a buscar con la mirada una rama en especial.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas muchacho?

-Draco.

-No, no, no, no, puede ser. –Empezó a decir Sirius en voz cada vez más alta.

-Que no puede ser Sirius.

-Explícate. –Dijo Hermione empezando a alterarse.

-Miren aquí. –Dijo Sirius señalando una de las ramas.

\- ¿Lo ven?

Los dos jóvenes dirigieron su vista al mural lo que vieron los dejo asombrados.

-Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y dijo –Esto es verdad Sirius, él es Draco Malfoy; pero tú me dijiste que todos lo creían muerto a manos de mortifagos después de la muerte de su madre.

El pobre Draco estaba en estado de shock.

-El árbol genealógico de los Black nunca miente siempre se actualiza, solo cuando nace o muere un Black sin falta como aquí. –Dijo señalando una rama junto a la suya –Mi hermano Regulus sigue vivo; pero desaparecido.

De pronto Draco hablo.

-Eso quiere decir que no fui abandonado como lo dijo mí tió Rabastor; y que no me querían mis padres y por eso me dejaron con él.

-No muchacho Cissy y Lucius te amaban; pero desgraciadamente murieron.

Al ver la cara de angustia de Draco, Hermione intervino.

-Sirius eso tenemos que hablar lo con calma con Draco. Pero ahora no él ha tenido un día muy largo y debe asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

Sirius al ver la cara de Draco dijo.

-Tienes razón luego con más calma; además muchacho hueles un poco feo.

Draco se puso rojo de vergüenza

-Luego no tengo donde bañarme o lavar mi ropa

-Sirius tengo algo que decirte, Draco se va a quedar con nosotros, no te importa, ¿O sí?

-No en absoluto será bueno tener compañía masculina en la casa una vez que te cases así no me sentiré solo. Además parece que este muchachote es mi sobrino. –Dijo el pelinegro.

-Cierto, pero por ahora habrá que bañarlo y arreglarlo un poco cortar le el cabello.

-Pero me gusta largo –Dijo el rubio pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Si pero así eres idéntico a Lucius ya alguien podría pensar que eres él. Sera mejor cortarlo. Ven yo te ayudare a bañar y buscarte ropa nueva en mi armario en lo que te compramos la tuya.

Hermione al ver que no avanzaba hablo.

-Anda Draco ve con él, es un perro, pero no muerde.

-Para quedarme aquí a fuerzas me tengo que cortar el pelo.

\- Si yo te aseguro que te verás mejor.

\- Draco sin duda un nombre que demuestra carácter; y digno de un Malfoy Black.

-Dijo Sirius para sí mismo al pie de la escalera contemplando la escena.

\- Vamos muchacho, no tengo toda la noche.

\- Anda por delante. –Y empezó a seguir al animago.

Siguiendo sus pasos Draco subió mirando todo con verdadera curiosidad.

Y en la planta alta, fuera de la vista de Hermione se dirigió a todas las alcobas para inspeccionarlas.

\- ¡¿ Eh?! ¡¿A dónde vas muchacho?!

Pero el chico no perdió el tiempo en contestar y siguió revisando todos los cuartos.

\- ¡Con cuanto lujo viven estos!

\- ¡Anda muchacho, que ya tengo hambre!

\- ¡Yo solo estaba viendo cómo ha cambiado la casa esta!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. –Dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas inocentes.

\- ¡Vamos al baño!

-Ve tú, no sea que te gane.

\- Que no oíste a Hermione que te ayude a bañar.

\- Y que no lo puedo hacer solo.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

Si les gusta le historia haganmelo saber dejando su REVIEW .


	4. Chapter 4

Hola les traigo la Adaptación de la historia de Yolanda Vargas Dulché "Ladronzuela" espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Que Aquí Aparece pertenecen a JK ROWLLING Y LA HISTORIA EN SU mayoría A YOLANDA VARGAS Dulche.**

* * *

CAPITULO IV

-Pues, yo no veo que tengas la mínima intensión de hacerlo.

Enrojecido Sirius lo jaló por un brazo

\- ¡Ay! ¡Suéltame idiota!

\- "R%/$)/&%$·/$xp

Hermione en la planta baja con Kreacher.

\- ¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Todas esas palabras las conocía, más nunca antes las oí juntas!

-Creo que me he echado a cuestas una empresa muy difícil Kreacher.

Arriba Sirius y Draco

-Me agarraste desprevenido; pero ¡no más me sueltas y vas a ver!

\- ¡Camina y sin protestar! –Dijo Sirius agarrando forzadamente el brazo de Draco en la espalda baja.

Después de no pocos esfuerzos Sirius logro introducir a Draco al baño

\- ¡Qué bonito baño!

El hombre abrió la regadera y ordeno al muchacho

-¡Quítate esa ropa! La quemare después.

\- ¿Qué?... No salte, no necesito tú ayuda

-Yo dije a Hermione que te ayudaría, eso hare

\- No, ¡Salte! –Dijo Draco sacando a Sirius del baño.

Sirius fue al encuentro de Hermione en el piso de abajo

\- Herms, el chico tiene su carácter sin duda es un Black –Dijo entrando a la sala de estar

-Si me di cuenta, ya termino de bañarse.

-No, pero me saco a empujones del baño –Dijo un tanto divertido.

-Subiré para buscarte la ropa –Dijo Hermione.

-No es necesario Kreacher lo hará

-¡Kreacher!

En un pop el viejo elfo apareció

-En qué puedo servirle amo Sirius.

-En el ático hay ropa de Regulus y mía de cuando éramos jóvenes. Toma algunos cambios de ropa y déjaselo al muchacho en el baño. Ah y hay unos bóxer nuevos en el tercer cajón de mi cómoda.

-Claro amo Kreacher lo hará. –En un pop desapareció.

Al quedar solos Hermione hablo

\- ¿Y Pansy?

-Quizá no venga, parece que al fon entrará nuevamente a la facultad de medimagos.

-¿Dices que se fue a inscribir?

\- Si, me lo prometió firmemente está mañana.

-¿Y cuánto le diste para eso?

-Quinientos galeonis únicamente

\- Pero, ¡Sirius! Por tercera vez te pide para lo mismo, y tú vuelves a dárselo.

-Te aseguro que está vez cumplirá su promesa.

-Te he pedido menos credulidad con ella, eso la perjudica.

-En está ocasión su arrepentimiento me convenció.

Cargando algunas bolsas Pansy entro por la puerta de servicio

\- ¿Y Sirius?

-Acaba de sentarse a la mesa con la ama Hermione

-Por favor, sube esto a mí habitación sin que ellos te vean Kreacher

-Muy bien ama Pansy. –Y en un pop desapareció el elfo con el montón de bolsas.

\- ¡Hola familia!

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo Pansy!, siéntate.

-¡Traigo una hambre espantosa! –Dijo la pelinegra tocándose el vientre

-¿Lograste inscribirte Pansy?

Ante la pregunta de su prima, Pansy fingió no escucharla y empezó a comer del plato que dejo Kreacher en la mesa.

-¿Qué cuentas de tu examen? –Dijo Pansy.

-¡Felicítala!... Me conto que resulto muy brillante –Dijo Sirius

-¡Vaya! Pues… Te felicito primita… Tú siempre tan inteligente

-Te pregunte, ¿Si alcanzaste a inscribirte? Pansy –Dijo Hermione.

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a mi reingreso a la facultad? ¡Claro que sí! – dijo la pelinegra

\- ¿Te lo concedieron?

-¡Por Dios! Bien sabes que esos trámites llevan tiempo. No todo se resuelve rápidamente.

-¿Entregaste el dinero Pans. –Dijo Sirius.

-¡Claro tío! Que pregunta es esa. Desde luego que sí. Ahora todo se reduce a dar unas cuantas vueltas. Hasta que aprueben mi entrada.

-Dudo quetela den mientras te niegues a vestirte de una forma más decente.

\- ¡Ya vas a empezar con mi forma de vestir!, ¿Cuándo me dejaras en paz?... Que tú te vistas como una mojigata no quiere decir que las demás nos vistamos como tú.

-No todas nos vestimos como prostitutas.

-Toda "tu" exageración cae en lo ridículo primita. Ya hasta me da miedo venir a la casa cuando estás tú.

\- ¡Por favor Hermione!.. No me gusta escucharlas, ni verlas discutir a las dos mujeres de mi vida.

-Créeme que me apena ver a mis amigos desperdiciando su vida derrochando el dinero que les dio el ministerio como indemnización como víctimas de la guerra. –Pensando en su amigo pelirrojo.

-Más debería apenarte el no tener valor de usar lo que te gusta, ser libre de estúpidas normas y convencionalismos de la sociedad mágica y muggle.

\- ¡Por favor chicas! ¡Por favor!... Déjenme comer en paz sin una de sus peleas de si una es libre y la otra una mojigata.

En el baño del segundo piso del número 12 de Grimmen place. Draco estaba saliendo de la ducha, tomo una toalla del perchero para taparse y empezó a buscar su ropa.

-Demonios, dónde dejaron mi ropa. –Al darse vuelta se topó con el viejo elfo que al verlo dio un pequeño brinquito.

-Oye elfo, ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-La señorita me dijo que la lavara y que le trajera ropa limpia –Dijo el elfo enseñándole la ropa que llevaba en las manos.

El rubio la tomo consistía el conjunto en un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca y un saco negro de gamuza.

-No es mi estilo; pero, es mejor a nada, ¿Verdad? –Le dijo al viejo elfo.

-Kreacher solo se dedicaba a ver a y asentir a cada cosa que le decía el rubio.

-Es un poco vieja, pero está en buen estado.

-Claro el joven amo Regulus no llego a estrenarla.

Draco empezó a arreglarse el cabello; pero no podía desenredarlo del todo por lo largo que lo tenía. El viejo elfo al verlo se acercó.

-Amo, deje que Kreacher le ayude.

El muchacho cedió de inmediato y el elfo empezó a pasar el cepillo en el fino cabello rubio platinado de Draco con sumo cuidado.

Al terminar le amarro el cabello en una coleta baja en la base de la nuca con todo el cabello peinado hacía atrás.

En el comedor el resto de los habitantes de la mansión comían el plato fuerte.

Sirius tomo su servilleta, se limpió la boca con ella la dejo devuelta en la mesa y carraspeo para llamar la atención de las chicas.

-Pansy, en el juicio que presento como examen Hermione se ganó una especie de trofeo.

-¿Y qué tiene que la sabe lo todo se ganará un trofeo?

-Que ese trofeo, es un ser vivo; y va a vivir a partir de hoy con nosotros.

-Por favor dime, que no es otro gato contrabajos y soporto a esa bola de pelos naranja.

-No es un chico de nuestra edad; pero sin educación mágica necesaria.

-Por favor dime que no es un muggle u otro sangre sucia.

-Pansy, ya te he dicho que esa palabra está prohibida en esta casa. –Regaño Sirius a la pelinegra.

-No es un mago; pero no se le educo como mago no tiene ni una varita. –Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco; pero aun así es un desconocido con sabrá Merlín que mañas tenga.

-Pansy, no hables así. Aunque yo creo que no estás muy lejos de la realidad hace un rato intento robar varias cosas de la casa. –Dijo un poco divertido Sirius.

-No crees que ya se tardó mucho bañando. ¿Crees que haya vuelto a intentar escapar? –Dijo la castaña algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, seguro que no tarda ha de estar quitando kilos de mugre acumulada. –Dijo Sirius entre risas.

-Mejor voy a ver –Dijo Hermione levantándose y limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

Ya no es necesario –Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras a su espalda.

Los tres voltearon a ver la entrada del comedor, frente a ellos estaba un joven de cabello rubio platinado rubio largo, peinado hacía atrás atado en una coleta baja, de tez pálida, mandíbula cuadrada y unos hermosos pero tristes ojos grises.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

Si les gusta le historia haganmelo saber dejando su REVIEW .


End file.
